Talk:Campaign Finance Support Plan
OCDP: Intra-Partisanship and Financial Support for Candidates My comments - if passed to me it would appear that the OCDP is "singling out" Democrats that it will support and only give "tepid" support to other candidates who are carrying the banner for the Democratic Party. There have been candidates in the past that I support more than others but as individual I made contributions to that candidate either financially or by working for them. I do not want to see the OCDP go back to the days (excuse me, present Northern Orange Precinct leaders) when Northern Orange Conservatives were in control and used the OCDP and its funds to support only their "selected" candidates. It was not right then and I would feel that is right now. I want the OCDP to be open to all and encourage candidates to run who are proud to be Democrats all the time not just some of the time and some of the issues and know that if they are the nominee for the Democratic Party they will have its full support. If I have "misinterpreted" the proposal, I am sorry. Mae B. McLendon --------------------- :As I will point out at the CEC meeting, we are required by the rules of the NC Democratic Party to not play favorites in any given race where multiple Democrats are running for office. In such a situation, each will be supported equally. :Tom Henkel --------------------- =Items of the plan the OCDP officers do not support unanimously and that they ask for careful consideration= Communication in exchange for money. In a letter of request to the CFSC, he/she will indicate a willingness to periodically meet with OCDP leaders during their term to discuss issues appropriate their office. I oppose this measure for the following reason: The OCDP should not have to blackmail candidates into meeting with us. I believe that this is a tactic that is more appropriate for corporate lobbyists. To emulate corporate lobbyists would put us in a position that is contrary to many of the ethical principles that serve as the foundation for Campaign Finance Reform. Candidates should get their power, not from who financially backs them. Instead, candidates should get their power from the constituency that shares the same interests as the candidate. If a candidate wants to remain in power, he should communicate with his constituency, both in action and word. The OCDP can advance this democratic ideal by empowering the constituency, not the candidate. Concretely, the OCDP can achieve this by pointing out all candidate's stated positions, and more importantly, their records as it compares to the OCDP's resolutions. I believe that this would lead to a better type of 'electability' and accountability. --Sammy 01:28, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) Primary election equal distribution of money Primary elections: support in equal amounts multiple Democratic candidates running in the same race. If I give everyone stools of the same size to stand on are they taller? Maybe it would be a better excersize to give only one stool, and that, to the taller candidate ... no that doesn't make sense ... (s)he is already taller! --Sammy 01:40, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) Multiple and sufficient seat 'non-partisan' election Non-partisan election in which the number of Democratic candidates does not exceed the number of seats to be filled: support in equal amounts the one or more Democratic candidates. If there are non-democrat candidates running against democrats, doesn't it then become a partisan race? Conversely, if there are no other candidates running against the democrats, What is the point? Won't they be elected by default? --Sammy 01:57, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) Template: Talk Preview